


I Hear Your Heartbeat

by hmarie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Art Student Zayn, I'll add more tags as they're needed, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, everyone's a vampire but Zayn and Liam, vampire!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmarie/pseuds/hmarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Vampire AU where Harry is ready to finally meet his mate... Who unfortunately isn't actually a vampire.</p>
<p>Zayn's just trying to live his life and maybe figure out why he keeps seeing a man with curly hair and fangs.</p>
<p>Niall is happy, he just wants Harry to be happy too, and Louis is running around trying to not be miserable.</p>
<p>Summarizing is hard work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SVU

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't real. I made it all up. Except the people, they're very real.

Harry’s large, bare feet shuffled over the plush, brown carpet. “Niall.” He sighed into the receiver of the phone cradled between his chin and shoulder, his thumb and index pinching the bridge of his nose. “This ‘ _pull_ ’ is utter bullshit.” Harry’s body, exhausted from his lack of feeding, slumped down on the oversized green sofa. “I’m tired of waiting.” He shook his chestnut curls from his face. “This ‘ _pull_ ’ is the only reason I agreed to this life all those years ago.” He’s almost forgotten how long it’s been.

 

“ _That’s_ utter bullshit.” Niall, his maker, chuckles. “You love everything about this life, Harry. The power, the attention, the money…” Niall trailed off, “do I really need to continue?” Harry could detect the annoyance in his voice.

 

Harry lay down, his head propped on one pillowed arm of the couch, his feet on the other. He held the phone with one hand and traced the butterfly on his stomach to soothe his tensions with the other.

 

“It’s not the same now that I hardly see you. Stupid vampire rules.” He kicked the arm petulantly. “ I want my mate too. It’s not fair; I’ve been ready for fourteen years now! The minute you thought about even being ready, you found Stacy.” Harry rolled to his side and began running his fingers through the carpet.

 

“Maybe your mate’s not ready yet. OH! There’s always a chance your mate hasn’t been created yet.” Harry heard Stacy start mumbling in the background.

 

“If they haven’t been created yet, how can I be ready to meet them then, huh?” The question was relevant. “I want my pull.” Harry mumbled.

 

“I know you do, Harry. And I know it’s not fair. I promised you your ultimate soul mate 200 years ago and you still haven’t found them. All I can tell you is to live it up and enjoy it until you feel it.” Harry’s sure Niall had raised an eyebrow.

 

“I don’t mean to sound ungrateful, Niall. I really do love this life and every opportunity I’ve gotten because you turned me. I’m just lonely. This house is too big now that you’ve gone and none of the regulars are even around London anymore.” Harry tugged more aggressively at the carpet.

 

“So, pack it all in and move here! You’d love the states, and I’d love to see you every day. The weather isn’t that awful, the sun’s a bit much but you still have your talisman, right?”

 

Harry did have his talisman. His old pewter crucifix never leaves his neck. Niall explained the phenomenon of day walking before he turned Harry. A vampire can walk in the sunlight if they have a trinket from childhood with them when turned, that trinket would then allow them to walk in the sun. There would only ever be one; another one couldn’t take its place. Not all vampires have a prized trinket. If every maker took the time to thoroughly inform their fledgling about their new life as Niall did with Harry, there would be a significantly larger amount of vampires walking around in the sunlight.

 

“But Stacy’s there.” Harry’s voice trembled.

 

Vampires have very few fears. There are some trivial fears such as loosely tied knots and miniature statues (garden gnomes in particular are terrible.) To the more rational fears like a wooden steak, the bite of a wolf, and the most heartbreaking fear of all: their maker’s mate. This fear alone is the cause of so many vampires not allowing themselves to feel the pull of their mate. The relationship between a maker and their fledgling is one that can never be repeated or recreated. It is a relationship treasured by both parties, many makers can never force themselves to cause their fledgling such pain as avoiding them for the rest of their lives. And not a single fledgling can explain where the fear of their maker’s mate stems. Niall waited 200 years to finally consider it, he’d be lying if he told you he was thrilled the first time he felt the pull. He missed Harry every minute of every day but Stacy helped him through it. She lost her maker the same way.

 

“Harry, she understands where you’re coming from. She’s gone through it too. We would never force you to be in the same room much less the same house as her.” Niall’s voice broke. He missed his fledgling more than he’d ever admit to himself. “I wish you’d at least consider it. There’s a house in the neighborhood that looks like it’s straight from Cheshire. You’d love it.”

 

“I’ll think about it, Ni, but I highly doubt it. I’m anxious just thinking about it right now.” So anxious in fact, he pulled out a handful of carpet. “Shit.”

 

“Pull the carpet up again, Killer?” Niall laughed

 

“Yeah, I gotta go. I’ll call soon.” Harry heads towards the kitchen.

           

“Promise me you’ll consider it, yeah?” He heard the hope dripping from his maker’s voice across an entire ocean and continent.

           

“Yeah, promise. Bye.” Harry slid his thumb over the ‘End’ bar.

 

Vampires tend to bring their nervous ticks with them when they make the change. For Harry, his habit was running his hands through his hair, making the need for him to shower more than most vampires. His hair was a greasy disaster in this moment and his talk with Niall didn’t do his nerves any favors. Harry caught himself pushing both his hands through his long hair. “Jesus.” He muttered to himself as he passed the mirror.

 

A small part of Harry wished Niall would just command him to move to California, then he’d have to, without considering the fear of Niall’s mate. No matter if a maker is mated or not, any command they give their fledging must be followed. Lucky for Harry, or unlucky however you want to look at it, Niall was not one to go around commanding Harry to do anything against his will. In their 200 hundred years together, Niall had never commanded Harry to do a single thing, and Harry doubted he’d start now.

 

Harry soundlessly moved across his tiled kitchen floor, making an excessive amount of noise digging through the junk drawer to find his ever-diminishing supply of super glue. On his way back to the living room, he noticed his reflection in the mirror again; he’d have to shower tonight. After putting the carpet back in its place, Harry flopped down on his sofa ready to settle in for a night of Netflix (this new technology truly was amazing.)

 

And that was Harry Style’s vampire life as of the last nineteen years. Lying around, biding his time, and waiting. He’d finally grown tired of it. Tired of waiting for his pull that should have already happened.

 

It was during the second episode of some American television show about sexual offenses that Harry made two decisions: one, he wanted to feed, and two, he was moving to the States. What Harry didn’t know was that at this exact moment he made two completely unrelated decisions, one had been made for him.

 

***

 

“Mom!” Zayn shouted as he soundlessly descended the stairs. Trisha was still surprised at how quietly her son moved.

 

“What were you doing upstairs, Sweetie?”

 

Trisha and Zayn Malik lived in an extravagant three story, two bedroom, Gothic Revival home. The kitchen, where Trisha was currently serving breakfast, also shared the second floor with Zayn’s bedroom, the living room and dining room. Her son had no reason to be on the third floor. He had been in her room.

 

“Were you in the loft?” She asked her 19 year old son.

           

“If you’d let me finish.” He ran the back of he hand across his day-old stubble. “I was looking for a picture of Yaser. It’s for an assignment at school.” His hand had gone from rubbing his stubble to scratching the back of his neck as he stared at his mother with his best doe-like eyes.

 

“Zayn…” Trisha cooed.

 

“It’s just an assignment, ma. I have to draw the parent I look most a like, but like, add my features to their face. And since I look almost nothing like you, he wins.” Zayn pushed past his mother for eggs and turkey bacon. “So, yeah. I need a photo of him.” He bit into the bacon.

 

Zayn had been insatiably hungry lately, it made no sense for him to steal his mother’s breakfast, not to mention, he wasn’t particularly fond of bacon.

           

“You won’t find any.” She stroked her son’s soft, raven hair. “The night I spent with your father was a one time thing. I never spoke to him again. At least he gave me you.” She patted her son’s cheek.

 

Zayn jerked his head away from his mother’s touch. “That’s the biggest load of shit I’ve ever heard.” Zayn’s eyes had changed from a warm chocolate to a hot honey.

 

“What reason would I have to lie to you?” Trisha cocked her head to the side. Zayn had never asked her anything about his father, other than his name for college applications. He’s gotten himself out of family picture assignments before, but those were high school.

 

“Yeah, right. That’s how we live in _this_ house and I go to school, full-time, at a decent art school, on an ER nurses salary alone.” Missouri wasn’t known for art schools, but the one in Zayn’s hometown wasn’t awful. It was close to home and Zayn wasn’t quite ready to leave the nest. The school also had an excellent scholarship program which Zayn happened to fall into based on his own talent and hard work.

 

“Excuse me?” Trisha’s jaw hung open. Not only had Zayn never asked about his father, he’d never once shown his mother an ounce of disrespect.

 

“It’s. Utter. Bullshit.” Zayn stood from his seat, sending the chair flying backwards. “Look, Mom. I don’t want to meet the guy or even give him a call. I need a photo for an _assignment_ I can’t get an incomplete on this.” Zayn had no idea why he as so irrationally upset, he’d never spoken to his mother this way before. But here he was, spiraling out of control and he couldn’t stop. “I have to go.” Zayn moved towards the door.

 

“Zayn, we need to talk.” Trisha eyed her now empty plate.

           

“I told Liam I’d pick him up this morning.” He shouldered past his mom without saying bye.

 

Trisha heard the garage door slam and his Mustang roar to life. She knew her son wasn’t an idiot. Eventually he’d figure out extra money was coming from somewhere. She’d just always hoped he’d assume it was from his grandparents, not his father. It was time she called Yaser. Trisha watched as Zayn sped down the road to meet one of his only friends.

 

           

Zayn met Liam at the local Greasy Spoon Diner. Liam lived in the apartment above the joint and loved every minute of it. When Zayn arrived, Liam was in his usual booth working his way though breakfast.

 

“Hey man, what’s with you?” Liam asked in between bites of pancakes.

 

Zayn’s breath was ragged and his teeth were ground tight. He flung himself into the booth, back first, swiping a hash brown on his way across the seat.

           

“My mother. She’s fucking refusing to give me a photo of Yaser.” Zayn all but inhaled the hash brown and reached for a piece of toast.

 

“So, google a picture of a random man and draw him. Dr. Tims will never know the difference.” Liam shrugged as he took a sip of orange juice.

 

“It’s fucking bullshit, Liam! I’ve never asked her anything about him until two years ago, and that was just for an application. Why should this be a huge fucking deal? Like I honestly believe she doesn’t have a _single_ picture of the love of her life.” He shook his head and grabbed his sketch book and pencil from his bag.

 

“It’s bullshit. Got it.” Liam furrowed his brow. “Dude, what’s the deal with you? I’ve never seen you this upset about your mom lying about your dad… or anything, really.” He finished the last bit of his pancakes and moved on to the eggs.

 

“I know.” Zayn pushed his pencil so hard he broke the tip. Zayn honestly had no idea why he was so upset. “Damn.” He fished another pencil out of his bag. “But this is like, for school. It should be different. She should give me this one thing. I literally only know the guys name. And that crap she’s been giving me about a one-night stand with him is getting old. She’s never even dated another man.” His pencil seemed to move on its own accord now. “’S fucking bullshit.”

 

“Happy Monday to you, too.” Liam tipped the glass of orange juice towards Zayn.

 

“Fuck off.” Zayn mumbled his eyes glued to the figure beginning to form.

 

“Alright, then. You keep drawing on that until you’ve calmed yourself down.” Liam noticed a face begin to form, one with particularly long canines. “I’ll just finish my breakfast and we can go.”

 

Zayn couldn’t have told you what Liam said if you paid him. He was in the zone. He only nodded as Liam continued to fill the silence with random strings of words. Liam didn’t mind.

 

Ten minutes later, Liam chugged the rest of his orange juice and stood from the table. Zayn looked from his book, to Liam, and then back to his book in order to see what his mind had created. A handsome face with full, plump lips, and eyelashes for days. What startled Zayn the most were the fang-like canines poking the bottom lip of a dimpled smile.

 

“When did you start portraits? I’ve never seen you draw anyone with that much detail before.” Liam was right. Zayn’s sketch had long, curly hair that he’d somehow managed to make look greasy. Liam grabbed the book examining the sketch closely. “’S good though.” He handed the book back. Liam had never seen this man before, but apparently Zayn had.

 

“Thanks. Served its purpose I suppose.”

 

“Who is that any way?”

 

“I’ve no idea. Must have dreamed him up.”

 

Zayn had no idea how wrong he was.


	2. Being Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be traveling all tomorrow, so, have this a day early.

Harry’s decision to move to the states was bittersweet. He’d never left his home country for any extended amount of time. His mother had died over 150 years ago but he just felt wrong leaving her behind. It took a few more weeks of Niall pestering Harry to get him to look for a new home in California. He had yet to find one he was willing to own. The one Niall promised him would look like it was straight from Cheshire, resembled no such thing. Harry wasn’t an architecture snob, per say, but he had his specific tastes when it came to the place he’d call home.

 

“Harry, you can’t just come here with your stuff and no where to put it.” Niall’s voice bellowed through the speakerphone. “That’s just ridiculous.”

 

Harry continued to gently fold his clothes and pack them away in boxes.

 

“Maybe this was a mistake.” Harry pulled his bottom lip between his teeth.

           

“It’ll all be fine, Harry. We’ll find you a house when you get here. When do I need to pick you up from the airport?”

 

“That’s actually why I called you. I’m flying to… New York? Then I’m going to drive to you. I want to see it all on the way, you know?” Harry taped his box of clothes closed.

 

“You’re a terrible driver. And they drive on the wrong side of the road here.” Niall chuckled. “You’ll never be able to do it.”

 

“There’s just going to be too many people on the planes. I want to drive.”

           

“What do you mean by too many people?” Niall’s tone became accusatory.

 

Harry mentally slapped himself. “Nothing.”

 

“What the fuck are you not doing that you’re afraid of being in an airplane full of people?” Harry heard Niall shut a door, he must not want Stacy to hear him scold his fledgling. “Are you not _feeding_?” Niall whispered.

 

“Yes, I’m feeding. I’d be dead if I weren’t, Niall.” Harry was annoyed.

 

“I can’t think of another reason you wouldn’t want to fly all the way here. Tell my what’s going on.”

 

“It’s seriously nothing.” Harry took the phone off speaker and walked down the hall to the kitchen

 

“Don’t make me do this, Harry.” Niall pleaded with him.

 

“Don’t make you do what?” He shouldered his phone.

 

“Command you!” Harry’s eyes widened.

 

“But you’ve…you’d never.” Harry stuttered.

 

Niall had never, in their 200 years together, commanded Harry to do a single thing. His maker’s threat over something so trivial had Harry worried.

 

“Harry Edward Styles…”

 

“Ni, no.” Harry interrupted, his voice barely above a whisper. It didn’t matter, Niall could hear him.

 

“Tell me why you’re not flying all the way to California.” Niall’s voice didn’t even sound the same to Harry. His maker’s voice had dropped at least an octave and was full of authority. Harry had no choice but to answer him.

 

Harry swallowed, “I’ve been celibate. I’m afraid I’ll attack someone on the plane.” His dead heart clenched as the words fell from his mouth.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous! Intimacy is the second most important drive a vampire has to keep fulfilled. You know this, Harry!” Niall’s voice was finally above a whisper.

 

“I know. But maybe that’s why I can’t get my pull. How can I really be ready to meet them if I’m still out sleeping with random strangers every other night?”

 

“Harry…” Niall trailed off.

 

Blood, lust, and intimacy go hand in hand for vampires. Feeding is always best when done after sex. The blood moves faster, feels warmer, and satiates the hunger longer. Once a vampire goes through the pull and finds their mate, the hunger also becomes less of a driving force. But without a mate, Harry would be a ticking time bomb.

 

“Let met try? I’m just so lonely…” Harry’s voice broke. “It’s time for my pull, Niall.”

 

Harry heard Niall grind his teeth together. “You have a month. If this doesn’t work, you go back to random sex with strangers. Got it?” Niall walked back whatever room he left earlier.

 

“Absolutely. Yeah.” Harry agreed.

 

“Are you going to like…wank and then feed from someone or...?” Niall was genuinely curious.

 

“Niall, I know you made me and all, but I don’t really want to talk about my sexual needs with you…” Harry grinned.

 

“Too bad, mate. I’m intrigued by your new lifestyle.” Niall chuckled at his own joke. “This is nothing, I’m the one who had to explain how sex in general worked when you first changed. You can share this with me.”

 

If Niall hadn’t prepared Harry for the intense blood lust that came after sex when Harry first changed, he probably would have killed the poor girl he’d slept with. Vampire stamina doesn’t mix well with human fragility. But, they all do it. It would be too inconvenient to sleep with another vampire then go find a human. If a vampire is lucky enough to find their mate, they can feed from them after sex.

 

“I’ve got a donor bag.” Harry fished the red bag from the back of the refrigerator.

           

“Ew.”

 

Donor bags are not appetizing.

 

“I’ll let you know how it goes later.” Harry opened the microwave door.

 

“You’re going do it tonight?” Niall’s voice was almost excited.

 

“Yes…my flight leaves at 5 o’clock tomorrow morning.” The microwave beeped as Harry punched in the time.

 

“Will you call me after?”

 

“Niall!”

 

“What!” The timer beeped.

 

“Goodbye.” He pulled the bag from the microwave and headed towards his room.

 

“C’mon, Harry. You have to tell me if it’s the same or not!”

 

“You can just try it yourself.” Harry smirked.

 

“I haven’t gotten myself off in over 300 years, I’m not about to start again because you’re being a weirdo.”

 

Harry took a deep breath. “Fine. I’ll call you after.” He huffed before quickly ending the call.

 

Harry shut his bedroom door before pulling his shirt over his head. Harry was and will always be a romantic. For his night alone, he’d sat candles all around his room and made his bed with the expensive, black satin sheets. He rubbed himself through his jeans as he walked around, lighting all the candles.

 

He wasn’t even sure he could give himself an erection.

 

Harry unbuttoned his jeans, slid them down his legs and stepped out of the tight material towards his bed. He’d intentionally scratched up his thighs towards his cock, which was starting to think about showing interest. He lay back on the pillow top bed, right in front of the mirror. Of course he’d made sure he positioned himself in front of his mirror, Harry loved watching himself.

 

There was an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach, almost like this was wrong. Harry shook his head and rolled his neck to clear the feeling. He scratched done over his overly sensitive nipples. There are you some things that never change. Harry’s cock filled with interest.

 

“There we go.” He mumbled to himself, his hips arching into his hand.

 

He swirled his finger through his pearl of precome, another thing that never changed –how wet Harry gets when aroused. His head fell back at the sensation of his palm firmly grasping his base.

 

“Ungh.”

 

Harry twisted his wrist on the upstroke when a flash of raven hair and dark eyes startled his eyes open. He stopped pumping, his fangs extended, and a hiss low in his chest. His cock throbbed.

 

_What was that?_

 

Harry took a few deep breaths before continuing his strokes. Once He had finally started getting back into himself, the boy with the dark hair and eyes appeared again. Harry kept his eyes closed this time. He lost all rhythm and finesse with his strokes.

 

The boy placed his hands on Harry’s thighs, everything felt so real.

 

“Who are you?” Harry’s head fell back, reveling in the feeling of the strange boy’s hands on his body.

 

“Name’s Zayn.” He kneeled between Harry’s thighs, his hands slid up the insides of Harry’s thighs.

 

“Please, please be real.” Harry moaned.

 

“I’m real.” He had a beautiful smile. His eyes wrinkled at the corners. “You just haven’t met me yet.” He quirked a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

 

“ _Shiiiiit_.” Harry’s hand moved faster. He nudged his entrance with a few fingers on his free hand. He really wanted to touch this Zayn.

 

Zayn’s hands continued rubbing Harry’s thighs, nothing more.

 

“Wish you’d do something else.” Harry’s hips bucked into his own fist.

 

“Like what?” Zayn’s hands stopped.

 

“Lick it.” Harry whispered.

 

“Can’t.” Zayn reached an extended finger towards Harry’s angry red, wet tip. “I like this though.” His finger trailed through Harry’s excessive precome.

 

“Ungh.” Harry’s hips bucked uncontrollably as he came all over his bed. He stroked himself through, staring this Zayn dead in his gorgeous, honey colored eyes.

 

Zayn stood.

 

“Wait, don’t go.” Harry breathed.

 

“Have to. Not really here.” Harry watched as he started to fade.

 

“But…what are you?” Harry reached for him.

 

“Your mate.” Zayn mumbled into Harry’s neck.

 

Harry felt two fangs pierce his neck, causing his eyes to fly open. He grabbed his blood bag and sunk his fangs straight through the plastic, not even bothering with the attached straw. He finished the bag in four long pulls. He’d never been hungrier in his 200 years.

 

He needed to call Niall.

 

Niall picked up half-way through the first ring. “How’d it go?” He bellowed at his fledgling.

 

“I think I got my pull.” Harry grinned.

 

***

 

 

“Never noticed that before.” Liam pointed over Zayn’s shoulder.

 

The two boys were walking up to Zayn’s front door, with sheets and spray cans in hand.

 

“What?” Zayn turned around. He froze when he saw it. A garden gnome. Zayn’s breathing became erratic and there was a strange, loud, ringing in his ears. His feet wouldn’t move.

 

_What was happening?_

 

“Zayn…hello?” Liam snapped his fingers.

 

Zayn cleared his throat. “Umm, yeah. Little tacky, if you ask me…” Zayn trailed.

 

“Your mom doesn’t even have a garden.” Liam laughed.

 

“It’s _staring_ at me?” Zayn whispered.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous!” He shoved Zayn’s shoulder.

  
Zayn’s mom watched from her second story window as her son stood with his best friend, glaring at the garden gnome Yaser had suggested she place in the yard. She could see all the color had drained from Zayn’s face and he looked like he could faint. She rushed outside.

 

“Zayn, man, you alright?” Liam grabbed Zayn’s shoulders.

 

Zayn counted in an attempt to calm his breathing.

 

“You need to sit down.” He gently shook Zayn by the shoulders.

 

“Can’t hear you, Li.” Zayn shouted over the loud ringing.

 

“Liam, dear.” Tricia shouted from the porch. “Can you get him in the house?”

 

“I don’t know what’s happening, he saw that gnome and…well…this.” Liam flung Zayn’s arm over his shoulders. “Maybe he ate something bad today.” He started dragging Zayn to the porch.

 

The further away from the garden gnome Liam managed to drag Zayn, the more he started to come back to himself.

 

“If you can get him to the couch, I’ll be right there to check his vitals.” Trisha hurried off the porch. “I need to make a phone call right quick, it should only take a minute.

 

“Yeah, sure Ms. Malik.” Liam hoisted Zayn up the stairs.

 

Trisha waited until she heard the door close to call Yaser. She grabbed the gnome while his phone rang.

 

“Hel…”

 

She didn’t even let him finish his greeting. “He was petrified!” She threw the gnome in the garbage can. “What does this mean? Is he a… is he like you?” Her voice was barely above a hushed whisper.

 

“He’s close.” Yaser’s voice buzzed over the phone.

 

“There’s nothing I can do for him?”

 

“Trish, we knew this was a possibility.”

 

“He’s not drinking blood yet.” She cupped her hand over the receiver.

 

“I’ve told you, he won’t until he’s bitten.”

 

“I don’t want him bitten.”

 

“It’s what has to happen!” Yaser argued.

 

“Find another way! He’s my baby.” A tear rolled from the corner of her eye. “I won’t lose him the same way I lost you.”

 

“Tricia, if he doesn’t get bitten, he’ll die.”

 

“We can find another way.” She breathed.

 

“There is no other way. Let me finish his turn or let him go.”

 

“Those are not viable options for me!” She spun on her heel, ready to storm back to her son.

 

“I can change you too.” Yaser whispered.

 

“Yaser!” She hung up the phone.

 

Yaser had never offered to change Tricia before. Not even their last night together. He’d always told her he didn’t choose to be bitten that night, and he would never choose that for her. He’d never told her she would have no choice but to choose his life for her son.

 

How was she supposed to decide if her son would be completely turned or he died? A mother shouldn’t be in charge of that type of decision.

 

Tricia slowly gathered herself before returning to the house. She took a few deep breaths as she closed the front door.

 

“How you feeling, Zayn?” She cooed at her son.

 

“M’fine mom. Must have just had a panic attack or something.” Zayn mumbled. His color was back in his cheeks.

 

“What do you have to be that worried about?” She sat across from him in the armchair.

 

“We were about to do a big assignment.” Liam offered. “We haven’t really come up with the concept yet and it’s due Friday.” He shrugged.

 

“Is that it, Zayn?” She grabbed her son’s pulse point.

 

“Umm, yeah.” He furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“Okay, then.” She knew he was lying. “Your vitals are normal.” His skin was firmer than it used to be. “Maybe wait until tomorrow to start with the spray paint?” She patted his head with the suggestion.

 

The assignment wasn’t that hard. Liam and Zayn were paired together to paint an idea and the emotions that come along with it. Since Zayn’s expertise was graphic design and street art, he wasn’t worried about the assignment. Liam was killer at landscapes; he was certain that between the two of them they’d come of up a great depiction of Fate.

 

“Yeah. I’m kind of tired. Sorry, Li.”

 

“No problem, Z. Gives me some time to think of a concept.” He walked towards the door.

 

“Just text me if you do the thing where you just happen to dream up a sick design!”

 

Zayn nodded, his jaw fell open in a yawn.

 

Liam let the door slam on his way out. Zayn soundlessly walked up the stairs.

 

“Zayn?” He stopped at his mother’s request.

 

“Yeah, mom?” He rubbed his eyes.

 

“Sure you’re okay?” Her eyes widened more from fear than concern, Zayn couldn’t tell the difference.

 

“Mmhmm.” He yawned again. “Think I’m gonna sketch ‘til I fall asleep.”

 

“Okay, Sweetie. I’ll be down here if you feel like that’s going to happen again.”

 

It wouldn’t, Tricia knew.

 

“Night, mom.” He didn’t wait for her response. He took the stairs two at a time.

 

Zayn really was tired. Whatever had happened to him in the front yard drained him. That gnome was staring at him, no, daring him to move. He didn’t care what Liam thought. He couldn’t wait to get to his room and zone out for the rest of the night.

 

He shut his door and threw himself onto his bed. His back flat against the mattress, he turned his iTunes on and shut his mind off. Zayn had been still with his eyes closed for the entirety of Drake’s latest album when he noticed the light scent of vanilla wafting through his room.

 

It wasn’t strong enough to be anything baking, but it was strong enough to envelope Zayn’s room.

 

He inhaled the faint scent. When he exhaled, he saw the man he drew with the fangs.

 

Zayn sat up and immediately grabbed his sketchbook. He’d run his hands over his first drawing so many times, he’d smudged it. He wanted more pictures of this man.

 

This time was different. The man was in a room, laid out on a plush bed with black, silk sheets, and candles surrounding the bed creating a soft glow.

 

The man hardly had any possessions; they must have all been in the boxes he had packed that were sitting in the room.

 

Zayn wanted to know the man’s name, he focused hard on the boxes.

 

_Harry Styles_

_C/O Niall Horan_

 

Zayn smiled to himself. His name was Harry.

 

He watched as Harry’s fingers gently ghosted across the skin of his torso, he paid special attention to his puffy nipples. Zayn noticed Harry had soft scratches on his thighs and across his hips.

 

Zayn focused on how wet the tip of the Harry’s cock looked. He watched as he swirled his finger through the wetness dripping from the tip.

 

“There we go.” Harry mumbled as he fisted the base of his cock.

 

He was British, he had a deep voice and he spoke almost too slow. Why Zayn imagined a British guy jerking off was beyond him. But, his own cock began to stir with interest.

 

Zayn moaned as he rubbed his palm against himself.

 

Harry’s eyes flew open as he hissed and looked right in Zayn’s direction. His fangs extended from nowhere.

 

Zayn gasped and stopped touching himself. Harry disappeared.

 

_What was that?_

Harry was a bit bigger than Zayn, probably a little older too. He wasn’t heavy by any means. He looked like he’d be soft, if Zayn ever got to touch him. He had meat on his hips and looked like he worked out frequently. His chest seemed to be hairless, which Zayn found to be odd, given the amount of glorious chestnut curls Harry had pulled up into a bun.

 

There was no doubt in Zayn’s mind that this Harry was a real person. He just couldn’t figure out why he kept seeing him.

 

Zayn might have preferred the bun over the long greasy curls. He wasn’t sure yet.

 

Zayn hurriedly drew a rough sketch of the man’s body. The faint scratches on his thighs and obscene amount of slick oozing from his tip the most eye-catching parts of the sketch.

 

Zayn wanted to taste.

 

He closed his eyes and sniffed for the faint vanilla scent that brought the fantasy in the first place. He found it again.

 

Zayn passively observed as Harry blatantly teased himself. He slowly pumped his length, sliding his slick around his shaft, almost playing in it. He used two slick fingers to pinch and twist his puffy, pink nipples.

 

Zayn thought they must be extra sensitive.

 

With the way Harry sucked air through his teeth…Zayn guessed he wasn’t wrong.

 

Zayn started drawing again, trying to capture the pleasure on Harry’s face. His fangs had disappeared. His mouth hung slightly open as soft-spoken words fell from his full, pink lips. Zayn could hear him speaking, but couldn’t hear what he was saying.

 

Harry touched himself with such care, Zayn wanted to feel his gentle hands. He wanted Harry to be touching his body like that.

 

Zayn could almost feel Harry’s hands softly skimming down his own torso, his fingertips gently swirling up his thighs, and then harshly dragging his nails over his hips.

 

Zayn wanted this Harry.

 

Once Zayn had stopped sketching, he was able to almost feel the stranger’s skin beneath his palms. His thighs were so smooth. His body so responsive to Zayn’s imaginative touch.

 

Harry was still speaking, Zayn still couldn’t hear.

 

When the man pushed one of his fingers into himself, Zayn unzipped his pants. He was done watching.

 

It looked as though the stranger was having a conversation with someone Zayn couldn’t see. Zayn licked his palm and matched Harry’s strokes.

 

Harry loved to tease himself.

 

Zayn hated that he liked it.

 

He slowly pushed one finger in and out of himself, not even paying attention to his cock. Zayn was impressed, Harry had self-control.

 

Zayn finally heard the man. “Please, please be real.” He begged.

 

So, he was alone.

 

Harry pushed two more fingers past his entrance and moved them faster.

 

Zayn reached towards the man, with his index finger extended.

 

He didn’t expect to feel anything.

 

When Zayn’s finger made contact with the man’s wet cock, he was confused. He felt the warm, wet skin. He pulled his hand back his finger was wet. He slowly sucked his finger in his mouth.

 

There was precome on his fingertip. He had somehow touched this man’s cock.

 

And then he heard it.

 

“Zayn.” The man moaned as he came all over the bed.

 

How did he know his name, and more importantly, could he see him the whole time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave your thoughts, questions, theories.   
> Or yell at me on tumblr


	3. Hey, Dude.

Harry felt his maker’s presence the second stepped into the baggage claim. His feet felt sturdier on the ground, he didn’t feel hungry, and there was no ache in his bones from celibacy. He felt like he could do anything.

 

Harry heard Niall before he saw him.

“Harry, Harry Styles!” Niall was shouting on repeat. There were thousands of people looking at him like he was a moron.

 

“Niall.” Harry’s face nearly split in two with a grin.

 

“Harry!” Niall ran, a little _too_ fast, towards Harry.

 

“Niall.” Harry mumbled to his maker. “We’re in public, people can _see_ you.” He widened his eyes to make sure Niall understood.

 

“Sorry, got excited.” Niall slowed his run to a fast walk. “S’been awhile.” He murmured as he pulled his fledging in for a bear hug.

 

“What are you doing here?” Harry patted his maker’s back a few times.

 

“Did you really think I’d miss my little fledgling meeting his mate?” Niall pulled back, his hands gave Harry’s shoulders a hard squeeze.

 

“How long have you been here?” Harry grabbed his two bags from the conveyor belt.

 

“Caught a red-eye last night.” He patted the middle of Harry’s back.

 

“What about Stacy…won’t you miss her?”

 

“Yeah, but this is important. You need me a lot more than she does right now.”

 

Harry’s decision to take being celibate to an extreme had Niall worried enough that he was more concerned about his fledgling’s well-being than his own happiness. Not to mention he wasn’t certain Harry hadn’t fabricated this pull. Niall had never heard of a mate introducing themself via fantasy. He wanted to make sure Harry hadn’t concocted this raven-haired boy out of desperation.

 

Harry cracked a dimpled smile. “You up for a roadtrip?”

 

“How’s that going to work?” Niall was skeptical. With his pull, he knew exactly where to go to find Stacey. Harry’s pull was the exact opposite. He was shown who his mate is, not where he was.

 

“Aren’t I just supposed to feel where to go?” Harry leaned up against the rental car counter.

 

“Yeah, but you were also supposed to feel a general location to start…” Niall trailed.

 

“Well, we can regroup in the car.” Harry grabbed the keys from the attendant’s manicured hand, thanking her.

 

“And you can tell me all about him.” Niall wagged his eyebrows.

 

They walked towards the rental lot. “Are you always going to be such a pervert?” Harry frowned as Niall sent a text.

 

“Haz, I had to let her know you landed.” Niall shrugged.

 

“S’okay.” Harry unlocked the car.

 

Harry and Niall argued about who would be driving for approximately seventeen minutes before Harry handed Niall the keys. Niall did have a point, Harry wasn’t the best driver and American’s did drive on the wrong side of the road.

 

Niall threw their luggage in the trunk while Harry slid into the passenger seat. He pulled a blood bag from his duffle and took a drink.

 

“Do those help?” Niall asked, buckling his seatbelt.

 

Harry shrugged. “They’re better than nothing.” He took another long pull.

 

“So… Tell me everything.” Niall wanted to verify if Harry had actually experienced a pull.

 

“What’s there to tell? I wanked, he appeared, introduced himself and disappeared.”

 

“Something else had to happen, Harry. You have to be able to find him. Tell me everything.”

 

“Umm.” Harry grabbed a hair tie from his wrist before pulling his hair into a bun. “When I first, you know, got _hard_ I saw his hair. The idea of him being there with me… “ Harry shuddered. “I hissed, my fangs came out, I opened my eyes, and he was gone.” Harry sighed.

 

This was exactly why he didn’t explicitly invite Niall along. Harry didn’t feel like divulging every second of his pull to his skeptical maker.

 

“Okay, I thought you told me he told you his name and talked to you a bit?” Niall pulled a roadmap from a bag in the backseat.

 

“Niall, really?” Harry whined.

 

“Yes. I want to do everything in my power to help you find him.” Niall threw the map back; he’d rather use the GPS. “Speaking of… a bloke, nice!” He focused on fiddling with the GPS.

 

“S’not like it’s the first time…” Harry blushed.

 

Some vampires had a hard time adapting to new technology. Not Niall. He loved all of it. Harry did too; he just didn’t geek out about it the way Niall did.

 

“I know, just been awhile since you’ve had a nice bloke.” He pushed the GPS into the dock. “Now, continue.”

 

“Okay.” Harry rubbed his forehead. “When I started up again, he came back. And I could like, see him, like _really_ see him. He’s like, your height; he’s got a small build, more like a boxer than a footie player. His hair is so black and his eyes are the prettiest color I’ve ever seen.” Harry’s eyes sparkled as he described his mate.

 

Harry had experienced a real pull.

 

“His name’s Zayn. And his hands are soft.”

 

“You just know his first name?”

 

“Excuse me, Niall, for not demanding he give me his life story, I was trying to get off and he was helping.” Harry leaned his seat back.

 

“Did you see what he was wearing?”

 

Harry closed his eyes and focused on his encounter.

 

“Don’t you dare pop a boner, Styles. I love you and all, but I’m not helping with that.”

 

“I’m trying to see what he was wearing. Per your request.” He pushed Niall’s arm.

 

Harry sat there, with his eyes closed, breathing almost completely halted. Reliving the best moment of his life.

 

“Foothills Fest.” Harry announced. “His shirt said Foothills Fest.”

 

“That’s not a place.”

 

“I think it’s a festival type thing, we can find it, then find him.” Harry was full of hope.

 

Harry wasn’t wrong. He was going to find his mate.

 

Niall pulled his phone out to search for this “Foothills Fest”.

 

“Missouri?” Niall scoffed. “A good ‘ole American boy.” He rolled his eyes.

 

Harry’s heart jumped. “It’s really a thing?”

 

“It’s really a thing… In a tiny Missouri town.” He looked over to Harry who appeared to be freaking out.

 

“I’m really going to meet him.” Harry started to sound scared.

 

“Mmhmm.” Niall hummed typing away on his phone.

 

“What if he doesn’t like me?” Harry looked at his maker his eyes wide like a scorned puppy.

 

“Pretty sure that’s not going to happen.” Niall chuckled.

 

“What if he isn’t into guys?” Harry panicked.

 

“Then he wouldn’t have been pulled to you.” Niall pulled the key from the ignition.

 

“How long’s it going to take to get there?” Harry tapped a rhythm on his knees.

 

“6 hours, I booked us two tickets on the next flight to Kansas City.” He popped the trunk. “Which is leaving in about an hour, so we need to hustle.” He started grabbing their luggage.

 

Harry furiously shook his head. “I’m not ready. I take it all back.”

 

Niall came around the outside of the car to open Harry’s door. “For the last 19 years, you have done nothing but whine about wanting your pull and how it was time for your mate. You’re going to get out of this car, grab your bags, and we’re going to get on that plane to Kansas City.” He grabbed Harry’s wrist and pulled. “And you’re going to live happily ever after in an awful little town.”

 

“But…”

 

“Harry Edward Styles.” Niall’s voice changed again.

 

“Ni, stop.” Harry whimpered.

 

“Then get a move on.” His voice was back to normal. “It’s time to meet your mate.”

 

“Think I can talk him into moving to London?” Harry grinned.

 

***

 

“What even is fate?” Liam grumbled. “Why couldn’t we have drawn a concrete idea?” He flipped through the dictionary.

 

“You know, it’s just, fate.” Zayn shrugged.

 

“What are you thinking, how do you want to do it?” Liam dragged his finger down the page, most likely looking for a concrete definition.

 

“Dunno, don’t think a definition’s going to help though.” Zayn nodded at the dictionary.

 

“Maybe we could do a play on the red string of fate or something like that.” Liam suggested.

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Basically the same as soulmates, you’re just bound by an invisible red string.” Zayn flipped his sketchbook open, but unfortunately, he forgot to rip out his latest drawing of Harry.

 

Liam’s eyebrows raised, taking notice of the picture.

 

“An invisible _red_ string?” Zayn huffed. “How can it be invisible _and_ red? You can either see it or you can’t.”

 

“That’s why I think we should use it. It’s a concept we can play with.” Liam noticed Zayn’s cheeks flush as he stared at his drawing.

 

“So you’re telling me that right now, I have an invisible, red string attached somewhere on my body that is also attached to someone else… And I can’t see either of them?” Zayn was oddly angry about this idea.

 

“It’s just an old folk tale, Zayn. Calm down.” He looked over to his friend. “We don’t even have to do it, it was just a thought.”

 

“No, let’s do it. I’m kind of getting an idea.” Zayn reached for his can of red spray paint.

 

“Inspired by your X-rated portrait over there?” Liam smiled.

 

“Perv.” Zayn mumbled.

 

“You’re the one that drew a guy jerking it with three fingers up his ass…and I’m the perv?” Liam questioned.

 

“You’re the one going on about it. Let it go.” Zayn angrily threw the red cap over his shoulder.

 

“Okay, relax. It’s really good though. Portraits used to not be your thing.”

 

“They still aren’t, I can only really draw that guy.” Zayn shoved his left hand in a yellow dishwashing glove. “Put the other one on, I have an idea.” Zayn sprayed the area around his hand.

 

It was true. Zayn never truly cared for portraits. But ever since he started seeing Harry, he’s filled at least three sketchbooks of just Harry, Harry brushing his teeth, Harry drying his hair. Drawing Harry had become an addiction. He completely filled two sketchbooks with just Harry’s face. Sometimes his profile. He had a single sketchbook dedicated to other parts of Harry…just the lower half of his body. If Zayn was being honest, Harry had a cock that was begging to be drawn. So, Zayn drew it, frequently.

 

“I think I know what you’re doing.” Pulled the right glove on and let it snap against his skin. “You want it here?” He asked placing his larger hand beside Zayn’s.

 

“Yep. Knew I kept you around for a reason.” He sprayed over Liam’s hand. “Now we just have to make the rest like a party or something.”

 

“I can handle the rest, I’ve got an idea for that.” Liam had a smug grin.

 

“All I’ve done is spray paint a red block with hands… That’s not equal work, Liam.” Zayn yanked the glove off.

 

“You came up with the idea, and I have the perfect setting for the red block to be in, so I’ll finish.” Liam hung the sheet up to dry a little bit. “You’ll be here while I paint it…”

 

“I think I’m just cranky today, haven’t had enough food to eat.”

 

“You’ve literally eaten all day. Every time I’ve seen you today you’ve had your mouth full.”

 

“You’ve seen me at meal times!”

 

“I see you on campus all day. Zayn, I’m not calling you fat or anything, chill out.”

 

“Sorry, Li. I don’t know what’s happening. I keep getting really angry for no reason. I flipped out on mom because she asked if I felt okay this morning.” Zayn turned to a blank page in his book.

 

“Just focus on something that makes you happy and sketch your anger away. That’s what’s been working, right?” Liam started to make his buildings and streets around the red block.

 

“Yeah, but it’s always this guy, it’s starting to get weird…” Zayn’s pencil scratched across the page.

 

“It’s not like he’s real, so what’s it matter.” Liam shrugged.

 

 _But he is real._ Zayn thought to himself.

 

“Dunno.” Zayn mumbled before he let has hand fly over the page. He could already see Harry’s plump lips forming, sunglasses high on his nose.

 

Liam smiled and shook his head. Whatever kept Zayn from flipping out kept this assignment on track.

 

Zayn had spent the better part of two months drawing Harry. Over and over again. Sometimes he’d have fangs and other times he wouldn’t. If he had to pick his favorite, it’d be the one he drew a couple days ago. The one when Zayn was somehow able to touch Harry.

 

This feeling of overwhelming hope and desire for Harry to be real and not some elaborate, fabricated fantasy was physically draining on Zayn. He hardly slept. He’d allow himself maybe three hours a night max in hopes of seeing Harry again. He never saw him in his dreams. Only when he was awake.

 

Zayn hadn’t seen Harry since the time he touched him. When he felt his stomach bottom out and his eyes flicker closed, he knew he was about to see Harry.

 

But he didn’t.

 

His body tricked him. He didn’t get a new image of Harry. He was forced to draw him from memory. It was weird when his stomach dropped like that, it only ever did that before Harry appeared.

 

 

Both boys had been zoned out in Liam’s garage. Liam had finished the layout of what he envisioned for the background of the red block and Zayn has started a second sketch.

 

Liam flexed his shoulders, “What do you think, Zayn?” Liam looked over his shoulder. “Bullshit.” He mumbled.

 

Zayn hadn’t heard anything Liam said.

 

“Zayn.” Liam rushed over to Zayn’s habitual spot on the dirty sofa. “Zayn.” He said a little louder.

 

Liam couldn’t believe his eyes. The man Zayn kept drawing was about to walk into the open house across the street. And he couldn’t get Zayn’s attention.

 

“Zayn!” Liam relentlessly tapped Zayn’s shoulder.

 

Zayn shrugged away from his friend.

 

“ZAYN!” Liam punched him.

 

“What the fuck Liam!” Zayn stood and threw his book to the ground. “What is so fucking important!” He grabbed Liam’s arm.

 

“Look.” Liam nodded in the direction of the tall, brunette man, dressed in tight black jeans and a cheetah print t-shirt.

 

Zayn turned his head. It was too late, he only caught the back of the man.

 

“Really, Liam? All that for a cheetah print t-shirt!” Zayn pushed his friend into the wall.

 

“No, it’s him. It was the guy.” Liam was slightly afraid of his best friend. His eyes changed from their usual warm hazel to a dark brown. “Zayn,” Liam spoke softly. “You need to let go of me.”

 

Zayn shook his head. And quickly pulled his arms away.

 

“You really saw him?” Zayn’s jaw clenched.

 

Liam nodded with wide eyes. “Looks like he’s looking at the house.”

 

“Are you fucking with me?” Zayn’s eyes narrowed.

 

“No.” Liam replied as he gathered the cardboard and newspaper. His mother would kill him if painted the sheet on driveway. “Can you grab the sheet?” Liam mumbled.

 

“Liam. I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened.” Zayn sputtered an apology as he laid the sheet over the newspaper and cardboard.

 

“S’not a big deal, man. I just need to run in and get my brushes. Make sure the sheet doesn’t blow away or anything.” Liam looked nervous. Like he didn’t trust Zayn anymore.

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

Zayn crouched down over the sheet and his measly contribution to the assignment. He felt an undeniable pull to put his hand on the sheet. He cocked his head to the side and placed his hand back in his handprint.

 

“Fucking fate.” He finished mumbling to himself when another hand came down and rested on Liam’s print.

 

“You’ve kept me waiting a _very_ long time, Zayn.” A deep, rich accent purred in Zayn’s ear.

 

Zayn knew immediately who was next to him. Harry. He was here, and he put his hand on their stupid assignment.

 

Their red box of fate.

 

His eyes slowly grazed up the form crouched next to him. The black Chelsea boots. The tight, ripped, black jeans. And the ridiculous cheetah print t-shirt. Harry needed to learn how to dress himself.

 

Zayn swallowed. He couldn’t make himself look at Harry’s face.

 

“Why won’t you look at me, love?” Harry’s other hand cupped Zayn’s jaw.

 

Zayn’s eyes fell closed as he leaned into the touch. His hands were soft.

 

“You’ll leave.” Zayn whispered.

 

“I’m not going anywhere.” He felt Harry’s breath against his cheek.

 

“You’re real?” Zayn squeezed his eyes tighter.

 

“I’m real.” Harry laughed.

 

“Like, a real human.” Zayn opened his eyes. Harry had a beautiful smile.

 

“Real, yes. Human, no.” He stared into Zayn’s eyes. His fingertips stroked Zayn’s cheek.

 

“Then what are you?” Zayn rubbed his thumb across the back of Harry’s hand.

 

“The same as you.” Harry’s fingers were soft against Zayn’s jaw. He never wanted Harry to touch anyone else.

 

Zayn felt like fireworks were exploding under his skin where Harry was touching him.

 

Zayn stared at Harry’s mouth, wishing he’d close the small distance between them and finally put him out of his misery. When he noticed two fangs slowly extending from Harry’s gums.

 

“Harry!” Zayn heard someone with an Irish accent shout. “Wait! He’s not…”

 

“You’re a _vampire_?” Zayn whispered.

 

Zayn could have cried. Harry wasn’t real after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, my tumblr's still the same. See you in two weeks!


	4. Wipe Out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they meet.

Harry and Niall had arrived in the tiny town of Marshall, Missouri around…honestly, neither of them even knew the time. Harry found a quaint little hotel called the Comfort Inn and reserved a room with two queen beds. Because, naturally, Niall was refusing to let Harry out of his sight until they found Zayn.

 

“How long did you book this room for?” Niall asked as the door lock beeped and the little light turned green.

 

“’Til next Thursday, I think.” Harry tossed his duffle onto the bed closest to the door.

 

“We’re going to be here longer than a week. But I like your optimism.” Niall drug his and Harry’s suitcases through the door.

 

“You think? There are less than 15,000 people here. Plus, I’m destined to find him, it shouldn’t take more than a few days…” Harry sat his laptop on the desk.

 

Harry had already considered the fact that Zayn may not want to leave this town. It wasn’t a typical choice for vampires to settle down in small towns. They tend to stick out. There had to be a reason Zayn chose to make his home here.

 

“But I’m not. I won’t feel drawn to him. I won’t know if I’m close to him.” Niall rubbed his chin. “I’m not really going to be much help am I?” He shrugged.

 

“Sure you are!” Harry pulled up the local reality page. “You being here has already curbed my hunger and kept my nerves in check.” Harry beamed over his shoulder at his maker.

 

“Real estate, huh?” Niall looked upset. “So, California’s out now…?” He slumped on his bed.

 

“There’s always the chance he won’t want to leave.” Harry spun in his chair. “Stacy wouldn’t leave…” Harry’s voice trembled on his maker’s mate’s name.

 

Niall sighed. “I know. I was just hoping.”

 

“This is just a precaution… In case it takes longer than a week or two to find him.” Harry did a terrible job of hiding the joy in his voice.

 

He knew he was in the same town as his mate. He could feel him. He could feel his emotions. _He could finally feel him._

 

Harry could tell Niall was over-thinking the situation. Harry assumed Niall was worried Harry would no longer need him. They’d both be mated when Harry found this Zayn character. He wasn’t sure how their relationship would change, but he knew that it would. Zayn would be the one to curb Harry’s hunger and ground him. He wouldn’t need Niall anymore.

 

“What’s wrong, Ni?” Harry cocked his head.

 

“Everything’s going to change.” Niall’s mouth fell into a frown.

 

“That’s rubbish!” Harry argued.

 

“It will. You won’t be mine anymore.” He swallowed.

 

“We don’t actually know that, Ni.” Harry went to his maker’s side.

 

And they didn’t truly know what would change between the two of them once Harry found his mate. Niall’s maker, Louis, had abandoned him. No explanation, no goodbye, no nothing. He approached him, turned him, and left him the next day. Thankfully, Louis did leave him in the care of one of his closest vampire confidants, Eleanor. She taught Niall everything he’d need to know about his new life. But she’d hardly told him anything about his maker or why he left.

 

Harry finding his mate was a new step in their lives together. They were just going to have to let it all play out and roll with it.

 

“It already feels different, Haz. _You_ feel different.”

 

“I’m exactly the same, Niall, I just feel complete now.” He slung his arm around Niall’s shoulders. “I’ve got the best maker, and I’m about to have my mate. What else can I need?” His eyes sparkled.

 

“You want to go look for him now, don’t you?”

 

Harry almost vibrated with how badly he wanted to go find Zayn. “I do, but I think we might need to talk about this.”

 

“I didn’t realize how shitty it was to you when I went for my pull. I’m sorry, Haz. How did you stand it? I feel like, this is goodbye…” His eyes shook.

 

“Niall, you’ll always be my maker. I’ll always love you. I just love him now too.”

 

“I’ve never had to share you before. Don’t think I’m going to be too fond of that.”

 

“I’ve been sharing you the past 50 years, it’s honestly not that bad.”

 

Niall did have Stacy. But until now, Harry had only ever had Niall. Harry would always call Niall first when anything happened. He called him once because he’d seen an odd colored car. Harry would have Zayn now. He wouldn’t call Niall to tell him he’d seen something new anymore. Niall wouldn’t be the first person Harry thought to call.

 

If Niall had known exactly what Harry would have to go through when he’d originally decided to allow his pull, he’d never have done it to his fledgling. He didn’t think he was even supposed to be upset by Harry finally getting his.

 

He wasn’t, really. Harry and Niall had formed a sired bond over their 200 years together. Sired bonds are different than the normal parent relationship. A sired bond was almost as if you’d been mated as a friend. So your maker would always have someone by their side. Niall was the first person Harry called for anything and everything. Even when Niall had found Stacy, Harry faced his fear of her to talk to Niall. He was even going to move closer to them.

 

But then Harry finally got his pull.

 

“He better treat you right, that’s all I have to say.” Niall patted Harry’s knee.

 

“I’m sure he will.” Harry stood. “Look at it this way, he got me to move to the same country as you.” He tried to smile.

 

“You’re going to ask him to move to London. I know you, Harry.”

 

“He might not say yes.” Harry sunk back into the desk chair. He’d seen a house he liked.

 

“He will. No one ever tells you no. Had you asked me not to go through with the pull, I wouldn’t have.”

 

“Niall. Right now, we’re both here, stop sulking. What do you think of this?” He showed his maker the house.

 

Niall chuckled. “Some things never change with you.”

 

“What?!?”

 

“A Victorian, Really?”

 

“It’s lovely!” Harry defended his choice.

 

Harry would always live in a Victorian house if they were available. He was predictable.

 

“When are we going to make an offer?”

 

“Open house is in…” Harry rolled his watch around on his wrist. “Is your watch on American time?”

 

“Yes, Harry. When does it say?”

 

“Starts at 3.” Harry announced.

 

“We have 30 minutes to get over there then.” Niall grinned.

 

\---

 

“Well, well, well. There’s a face I thought I’d never see again…” A lovely British female accent greeted them at the door.

 

“Well _fuck_ me!” Niall greeted the woman back.

 

“Niall!” Harry elbowed his maker’s ribs.

 

“Harry, meet Eleanor. Eleanor, meet my fledgling, Harry.” Niall waved his arm between the two. “Talk about two worlds colliding. This is bloody brilliant!”

 

“ _The_ Eleanor?” Harry asked with wide eyes.

 

“I take it you’ve heard all about me?” She had a sly smile.

 

“Yeah, takes a special person to take in someone else’s fledgling like that…” Harry trailed.

 

“What do you know of fledglings, you don’t appear to have one.” She accused.

 

If Harry had a fledgling of his own, Niall wouldn’t have been with him.

 

Harry swallowed. “Never found the right one, I suppose.” He shrugged.

 

“Maybe while you’re here, then?” She suggested.

 

“Actually, Eleanor dear, we’re here for Harry’s pull. What on earth are you doing in a place like this?” Niall’s face did little to hide his disgust.

 

Eleanor cocked her head at Harry. “Official vamp business, I’ve been stationed here for the past 19 years. It’s been horrible.” She ushered them into the living room. “A real estate agent, me!”

 

“What’d they send you here for? Can’t imagine too many of us come to a place like this.” Harry zipped around the first floor.

 

Eleanor wasn’t just any vampire. She was on the council. The fact she had been sent to this tiny town for such a long time was kind of shocking. They’d usually send out a lesser minion. She couldn’t have just been monitoring vampire traffic. They only used Eleanor if they suspected a vampire was misusing his powers or making more than one fledgling.

 

Harry didn’t even need to see the rest of the house. He’d found his home.

 

“Well, it’s something a little out of the ordinary.” She sat in the winged back chair. “There appears to be a Halfling here.”

 

“So they sent you? Isn’t that below your pay grade?” Niall had a familiarity with Eleanor that Harry had never seen him have with any other vampire. She did take the time to parent him when she hadn’t even turned him.

 

“Absolutely not!” She huffed. “Do you know when the last known Halfling existed?”

 

“Guess not…”

 

“Here’s a hint, it was _your_ maker.”

 

Harry’s head swiveled to his maker. No one ever talked about Niall’s maker

 

“Hopefully this one’s not a right bloody bastard.”

 

“Niall…” She crossed her legs.

 

“Fine.” He plopped down on the lumpy couch. “What do you know about this one?”

 

Harry started to feel odd. The longer his maker sat and caught up with his old mentor Harry became almost nauseous. His hands were sweaty and his mouth had completely dried.

 

“Just where he lives and what his name is.” She pulled a notebook from her bag. “He’s an art student, specialized in graphic art, probably going to make a graphic novel one day. He’s bloody _gorgeous_ , could already pass as a vampire on the looks front. He’ll have to be changed soon. And his name is…” she flipped back to the first page.

 

“Ni.” Harry mumbled.

 

“S’the matter with you, Haz?” Niall patted Harry’s cheek. “El, why’s he green?”

 

“Zayn.” She finished her thought. “What’s going on, Niall?”

 

“Look at him.” Niall pulled Harry to a standing position. “He looks ill.”

 

“Oh…Guess I was right.” Eleanor smiled.

 

“What?” Niall demanded.

 

Harry’s mood went from complacent to frantic.

 

Harry’s wide eyes focused on the door. He wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans, and dashed—at vampire speed—to the door.

 

“He’s close.” Harry spoke just loud enough to ease Niall’s tensions about his current state.

 

Harry’s stomach felt like it was on fire, his heart beat erratically, and he was _hungry_.

 

“Funny how the pull works, innit?” Eleanor smiled.

 

It took Harry no time at all to find Zayn. He was literally at the house across the street. Just crouched there in the driveway with his hand in a red box.

 

Harry made it a point to slowly approach his mate. No need in scaring him back to death. Harry noticed there was a spot for another hand, he kneeled down beside Zayn and put his hand next to his. The print was much too small for Harry.

 

“You’ve kept me waiting a _very_ long time, Zayn.” Harry smiled crookedly at his mate.

 

Harry noticed Zayn blatantly stare at his body, but wouldn’t allow himself to look at Harry’s face. His cheeks were a little flushed something must have embarrassed him. Harry’s pull hadn’t done Zayn justice. He was so perfect it almost hurt to look at him.

 

“Why won’t you look at me, Love?” Harry cupped Zayn’s jaw with his free hand. His fingers gently rubbed Zayn’s day old stubble.

 

Harry watched Zayn’s eyes fall close in an attempt to keep from looking at Harry’s face. Zayn leaned into Harry’s touch like a kitten. Harry smiled again.

 

“You’ll leave.” Zayn’s response was so soft Harry almost missed it.

 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Harry leaned closer to his mate.

 

Harry would never leave Zayn’s side. At least, not if he could help it.

 

“You’re real?” Harry watched Zayn squeeze his eyes shut tight.

 

“I’m real.” Harry genuinely laughed.

 

“Like, a real human?” Zayn opened his eyes. Harry was mesmerized.

 

“Real, yes. Human, no.” He stared into Zayn’s almost golden eyes and softly stroked his cheek.

 

“Then what are you?” Harry felt Zayn’s thumb rub circles on the back of his hand. Zayn had barely spoken twenty words to him and Harry was already in love with his voice, his hideous accent long forgotten.

 

“The same as you.” Harry’s let his fangs slowly fall from his gums.

 

Harry had never had the urge to kiss someone as baldy as he wanted to kiss Zayn. But he had to wait.

 

Harry saw Zayn’s eyes widen.

 

“Harry!” He heard Niall shouting for him. “He’s not…” Niall sounded closer.

 

“You’re a _vampire_ ”

 

“Mmmhmm.” Harry hummed before covering Zayn’s mouth with his own.

 

His lips hadn’t felt this warm in 200 years. Everywhere his body connected with Zayn’s felt like it was on fire.

 

“Harry!” Niall flung him backwards.

 

Harry growled at his maker, his fangs fully extended.

 

“What?!?” He shouted.

 

“Harry, he’s _human_.” Niall shook Harry by the shoulders.

 

Harry struggled against his maker in an attempt to get back to his mate.

 

“Harry Edward Styles.” Niall’s voice dropped. Harry continued to struggle. “Calm down.”

 

Harry’s body immediately stopped fighting and allowed Niall to drag him to the rental car.

 

“He can’t be human.” Harry sounded absolutely broken. “He’s my mate.” Harry whimpered. Niall pushed him into the backseat, Eleanor soundlessly slipped in beside him.

 

Zayn couldn’t have been human. Harry wouldn’t have been pulled to him if he were. He certainly looked and felt vampire to Harry.

 

“He’s the Halfling.” Eleanor offered.

 

“What exactly does that mean, El?” Niall had both hands on Harry’s face.

 

“It means a lot of things.” She began, “For example, Zayn already has vampire blood in his veins, I’m sure that’s how you got pulled to him.” Eleanor was so nonchalant in telling Harry he couldn’t have his mate. “However, it’ll make changing him easier. One bite and a quick snap of the neck, and he’s yours forever.” She shrugged.

 

“But…what if I don’t want to change him?” Harry whispered.

 

“Why wouldn’t you want to change him? He’s your mate.” Niall angled Harry’s face to look in his eyes.

 

“Why haven’t you ever changed anyone, Harry?” Eleanor asked him. Niall shut Harry’s door.

 

“I don’t want to be a shit maker…” Harry sounded like he might cry.

 

Vampires can cry under extenuating circumstances, like the loss of their mate.

 

Harry heard Niall open the driver side door.

 

“Harry, you’d never be a shit maker, you care too much.”

 

Harry did care too much. Which is why he’d never wanted to change anyone. He never wanted to take someone away from a family. People had begged him many times throughout his many years. He could never bring himself to do it. Harry never wanted anyone to be unhappy. Zayn would be different though. He wouldn’t be upset if Harry changed him. They were mates, meant to spend the rest of eternity together. He was born to be with Harry.

 

_He can’t be human_ Harry kept chanting in his mind.

 

“Hey, El…” Niall trailed. “How’d you know it was his pull earlier? Mine didn’t make me ill.”

 

“Same thing happened to me, I suppose.” She looked sad.

 

“Didn’t know you had a mate.” Niall raised an eyebrow.

 

“Also, your maker. Who do you think changed him 500 years ago?” Eleanor’s eyes looked sad. “He always attracted too much vampire attention for his own good. Louis told me when I first approached him that he didn’t want this life. But I couldn’t just let him die.” She shrugged. “You’ll see, Harry.” She patted his thigh again; she seemed to think of Harry as a puppy. “After I changed him, he threw one of his little temper tantrums that I’ve grown so fond of which is why he turned you and ran off for the next 50 years.”

 

Eleanor threw a lot of information at Harry. Just because they were mates, Zayn wasn’t guaranteed to want this life, or Harry.

 

“Have any other vampires seen him?” Niall asked out of pure curiosity.

 

“No, I’ve been here his whole life watching. I’m assuming that’s why his father stashed him here. No vampire would ever come here on willingly.” She gave Harry a knowing look.

 

“But, he left you?” Harry couldn’t let go of Eleanor’s mate leaving

 

“He never wanted this life, Harry.” She attempted to smile. “He comes and goes as he pleases, it’s getting harder for him to leave me. Hopefully in the next few years or so he’ll be with me permanently.”

 

“But you never got to change anyone else… you got a shitty mate and a shitty fledgling.” Niall started the ignition.

 

“He’ll come back to you someday too.” Her voice was filled with certainty.

 

“I’ve got Harry and Stacey. I don’t need him.” Niall growled.

 

Harry panicked. Who’s to say the same thing that happened with Eleanor and Louis wouldn’t happen to him and Zayn?

 

Harry started wildly gulping down air. His heart felt like it had ripped in two.

 

“Harry!” Harry heard his name. Zayn ran after the car. His obvious, human heart beating erratically, his breathing heavy, “Harry!” He kept calling.

 

Harry’s head whipped to the side so fast it almost snapped right off his neck.

 

“That would never happen to you, dear.” Eleanor patted Harry’s thigh. “Louis has never once run after me.” She smirked.

 

Zayn was coming to get him.

 

Zayn still wanted him.

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

“Zayn!” Liam rushed out of his front door. “Was that him?” He demanded.

 

Zayn stood in a daze as he watched a blond man drag Harry towards a car and a leggy brunette.

 

“Zayn?” Liam stood beside his friend.

 

“You can see him too.” Zayn swallowed.

 

“Of course I can see him! Saw him kiss you too.” Liam smirked

 

“Thought I was going crazy…” Zayn mumbled.

 

The blond threw Harry into the backseat of the car.

 

Zayn had been kissed by a vampire... A vampire who he had been drawing incessantly for the past few months. He had sketchbook after sketchbook filled with Harry’s face. And now he’d just turned up at his best friend’s house. Told him he was a vampire and it looked like he was being kidnapped.

 

“What’s the verdict?” Liam wagged his eyebrows.

 

“He’s a vampire.” Zayn said in disbelief.

 

“Have you been talking to my mom again…?” Liam laughed.

 

“No, he’s got fangs and I think he… I think he’s my mate.” Zayn scratched the back of his neck. “At least it feels like he is.”

 

“Why are they dragging him off like that?” For whatever reason, Liam believed every word Zayn had just told him.

 

Zayn believed it too.

 

Liam’s mom taught a Lit class at the local college on Vampires throughout literature. She was a believer. Her reasoning was always, _if a myth has been around for as long as the human race when does it become a reality?_ Liam and Zayn didn’t _not_ believe in vampires, they had never had a reason to, until now.

 

“I dunno.”

 

“You just gonna stand there or are you gonna go get him?”

 

“You good to finish the project?” Zayn asked, his feet already moving after the car.

 

“Absolutely.”

 

“Thanks, Li.” Zayn yelled and ran after the car.

 

Zayn took off after the car. His feet impacted the pavement almost silently, he’d never run so fast in his life. His mind had Harry kissing him on repeat. The way Harry’s lips were soft but firm. Chapped but smooth. The way Harry’s hand had gently cradled his jaw. But most importantly, how every single point of contact between the two had Zayn’s skin feel like there was electricity flowing from Harry’s fingertips.

 

_He’s mine._ He thought as he dashed—inhumanly fast—to catch the car.

 

“Harry.” He heard his own heart beat. “Harry!” He shouted between breaths. He tapped on the window when he’d finally caught up.

 

The car stopped moving. No one was opening a door or a window. Zayn tried the handle, it was unlocked.

 

“Harry?” He got in the car. “What’s happened? Who’re these people?” Zayn willed his heartbeat to slow down.

 

Zayn took a moment to finally take all of Harry in. He wished he’d done it earlier; he probably wouldn’t look near as angry. Harry had his jaw clenched tight, his nostrils flared, and he was taking deep labored breaths. Zayn guessed his fangs were probably still out.

 

No one in the car said a word. Zayn could see the blonde’s eyes on him in the rearview mirror.

 

“D’you want me to go? I thought…?” Zayn shook his head and grabbed for the door handle. His heart felt a little broken.

 

Harry grabbed his wrist. Zayn felt the electrical buzz between their skin again. The world could end, as long as Harry was touching him, he wouldn’t have cared.

 

“What did you think?” Harry almost growled, but he still held Zayn’s wrist.

 

“That… I don’t know… you were like, here for me?” Zayn’s eyes focused on Harry’s face.

 

The car’s other two occupants still said nothing, but their attention was fully on Zayn.

 

Harry swallowed.

 

“Can we like, talk…alone?” Zayn cupped the side of Harry’s neck. Harry finally unclenched his jaw. “My house is basically around the corner…” Harry’s skin was warm.

 

“Niall?” It seemed like Harry was asking for permission.

 

“El?” The blond, Niall, turned and asked the silent brunette.

 

She shrugged. “I don’t see why not.”

 

The car started moving again.

 

“Who’re you, his parents or something?” Zayn huffed.

 

“You could say that.” Niall curtly responded.

 

“Turn right up here, second house on the left.” He sat his hand on Harry’s knee. More tension appeared to have left Harry’s body.

 

Harry still had a death grip on Zayn’s wrist. He would most likely have bruises in the shape of fingertips tomorrow.

 

“Harry.” Zayn smiled. “You can ease up a little.” He rubbed the back of Harry’s hand. “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Harry just stared at Zayn’s mouth as a spoke. Clearly mesmerized by Zayn’s every move. He did loosen his grip but didn’t completely let go.

 

Zayn was also mesmerized by Harry. He had the oddest green eyes Zayn had ever seen. There was a lot of blue in them. He wanted to paint every room in his house that color. Harry blinked slowly. Zayn got the impression that Harry did most things slowly from what he’d gathered, anyway.

 

“This is it.” Zayn nodded out the window.

 

Niall pulled the car over and parked.

 

“We’ll be right out here, Harry.” Niall almost scolded.

 

“No we won’t.” The woman Niall called El interrupted. “Harry can call when he’s ready.” Zayn watched her pat Harry’s thigh. He felt oddly possessive.

 

She smirked.

 

“C’mon, Harry.” He pulled Harry from the car.

 

Harry didn’t look as big as he had when he first approached Zayn. Something happened in the car while Zayn was chasing after it. Harry looked almost devastated.

 

Zayn led Harry up the steps to his house. Harry’s grip on his wrist had gotten tighter again. Niall had yet to pull away.

 

“You have a nice home.” Harry mumbled.

 

“I’ll tell my mom you approve.”

 

Zayn unlocked the door. He felt incredibly awkward. Earlier in Liam’s driveway, Harry was full of life and seemed like he would talk Zayn’s ear off given the chance. Now he seemed dead. Zayn didn’t know what Niall did in that car, but he hated him for it.

 

Zayn walked through the door, Harry didn’t let go of his wrist but he didn’t follow him in either.

 

“Harry?” Zayn questioned.

 

“You, umm, have to invite me in.” Harry mumbled to the ground.

 

“Oh, right…is it like a special phrase or just ‘Do you want to come in?’?”

 

“That works.” Harry smiled. But it didn’t light up his face like it had earlier.

 

Once Harry walked through the threshold Zayn noticed Niall pull off.

 

“So…” Zayn patted his thighs. “My rooms this way.” He gestured towards the stairs.

 

Harry shoved his hands in his pockets and followed Zayn to his room. Zayn closed the door behind them.

 

“Let’s just start over, yeah?”

 

“Zayn…” Harry backed away.

 

“You don’t just get to show up here, kiss me, and try to leave like nothing happened.” Zayn scratched at the back of his neck.

 

His skin felt funny now that they were in the same room. It prickled. It was like his body needed to be touching Harry.

 

Harry shook his head and ran his hands through his hair.

 

“Don’t you feel it?” Zayn took a step forward, Harry took two back. He grabbed Harry’s wrist. “I _know_ you feel that.” He linked their fingers. The electricity buzzed.

 

Harry stood silently, his grip on Zayn tightening.

 

“I’ve been seeing you, you know?” Zayn took a step closer, Harry stayed. “For like, months now.” He took another step.

 

“I saw you once.” Harry looked into Zayn’s eyes. “You… _touched_ me.” A visible shiver ran through Harry’s spine.

 

“Were you…you know?” Zayn’s voice had gone deep as he cupped Harry’s cheek and raised an eyebrow.

 

Zayn knew perfectly well what Harry was doing when Zayn touched him. He just wanted to see Harry squirm. He wanted Harry to fall apart because he couldn’t wait for Zayn to touch him like that again. Zayn wanted to push him. To push them.

 

Harry sighed. “Umm, yeah.” He nodded. Zayn watched his fingers twitch.

 

“Did I… _taste_ you?” His hand slid to Harry’s neck.

 

Harry’s eyes rolled in his head. He nodded.

 

“What happened in the car?” His thumb rubbed circles on the underside of Harry’s jaw.

 

Harry’s eyes stayed closed. “Do you know what you are?” Harry finally touched Zayn. He gripped Zayn’s waist with both hands.

 

“Your mate?”

 

Every bone in Zayn’s body knew he was meant to be with Harry. His skin didn’t need to buzz every time they touched for him to know that. He’d known Harry for the last twenty minutes and he already felt grounded. He felt complete. Even when he was only seeing visions of Harry, he felt more like himself. Harry’s face calmed him down.

 

“Besides that?” Harry’s thumb slid under Zayn’s t-shirt.

 

Zayn shook his head.

 

“You’re a Halfling.”

 

“A what?”

 

“Half vampire, half human.”

 

Zayn figured it out right after Harry said it. His father. He always knew he was different. He was faster than everyone else, better at everything else. But he never once thought he’d been anything but human. His newfound Halfling status changed nothing about his desire for Harry.

 

“Is that supposed to mean I can’t be your mate?” Zayn pulled Harry closer.

 

“Not at all. I’ll just have to be careful with you.” Harry spoke slowly, as if he were thinking each word thoroughly through before he said them.

 

“What if I don’t want you to be careful?” Zayn leaned closer to Harry’s ear.

 

Harry’s eyes fell closed. “Zayn…” He groaned.

 

Zayn rubbed the tip of his nose down the column of Harry’s neck. He inhaled Harry’s scent. He wanted nothing more than to taste.

 

Harry cradled Zayn’s jaw with both hands. “How old are you, Zayn?” He stared into Zayn’s eyes. Zayn knew they’d gone almost black with desire or hunger for Harry. Zayn wasn’t really sure which.

 

Zayn licked his lips and focused on Harry’s neck.

 

“Nineteen.” He whispered. Ten birds could have flown into his window and Zayn wouldn’t have looked away from Harry’s pulse.

 

“When’s your birthday?” One of Harry’s hands fisted the hair at the back of Zayn’s neck.

 

Zayn was hypnotized by Harry’s voice, lightheaded from Harry’s scent, and overwhelmed by how close they were standing.

 

“January Twelfth.” He swallowed.

 

“So…three weeks?” Harry patted Zayn’s cheek in an attempt to get him to focus.

 

Zayn nodded his head. Still focused on the curve of Harry’s neck. Zayn had never been one for marking his territory, but he really wanted to bite Harry’s neck.

 

“Zayn, you need to tell me right now. Do you want to change?”

 

Of course, Zayn was trying to seduce a vampire and said vampire wanted to learn basic facts.

 

“I can’t… I can’t think.” He blinked a few times.

 

Zayn noticed concern on Harry’s face. His eyes were all scrunched together and he was searching Zayn’s face.

 

“Why can’t you think?” Harry tugged on Zayn’s hair, hard. “Look at me.” He commanded.

 

Zayn met Harry’s eyes. “All I want to do is…” Zayn’s breathing became erratic.

 

“What, what do you want to do, Zayn?” His thumb rubbed against Zayn’s cheek.

 

“Bite you…” Zayn whispered, his cheeks tinted red, embarrassed by his own admission.

 

“Okay.” Harry smiled. This time his eyes sparkled. “You can, I’ll let you.”

 

Zayn ran his fingers down Harry’s neck. This was so strange to him. Even if he’d been half vampire his whole life, he’d never once wanted to bite someone. He felt like if he didn’t bite Harry right now, he might just explode.

 

His mouth watered at the thought of Harry letting him do this.

 

“Can I like…” Zayn’s gums felt like they were splitting open. “ _drink_ a little bit?” He tasted his own blood in his mouth.

 

What was happening?

 

“ _God, yes_.” Harry moaned. “As much as you want.” His grip tightened.

 

After Harry gave his consent, Zayn lunged foreword and bit into his neck. He felt Harry’s skin break beneath the two baby fangs that had just made their presence known. Zayn moaned at the first burst of Harry’s blood.

 

It wasn’t long before Zayn felt Harry’s hard length pressed up against his thigh. When Zayn started to suck Harry’s neck, Harry rutted against him.

 

“Zaaaayyyn.” Harry moaned. His thrusts rhythmic like this was the best feeling he’d ever had.

 

It probably was, Zayn’s cock started to fatten at the idea of Harry being under his control. Zayn didn’t even feel in control of himself.

 

Zayn kept drinking. He wasn’t sure he could stop. The more Harry rutted against him, the better his blood tasted. He hadn’t realized this was what he’d been craving all these months.

 

Zayn walked Harry back towards his bed. He pushed Harry down by his shoulders.

 

“Why can’t I stop?” Zayn panicked.

 

Harry seemed dazed. “You need to be changed.” Harry’s voice came out in a horse whisper.

 

Zayn straddled Harry’s hips. “Okay.” He leaned his neck to one side, giving Harry the perfect opportunity.

 

Zayn watched Harry’s face closely, he was debating with himself over something. Harry took a deep breath and his internal conversation must have been over.

 

“I deserve a fucking medal.” Harry mumbled to himself and his fingers swept down the column of Zayn’s neck, Zayn shivered.

 

“M’kay.” Zayn closed his eyes and waited for a bite.

 

“I can’t… I’m not…” Harry stammered over his words. “I won’t do it.”

 

“Why not?” Zayn pouted. “Don’t you want me?” He circled his hips to be mean.

 

Harry grabbed Zayn’s hips effectively stilling his movement.

 

“I think you can tell how badly I want you.” Harry pressed his forehead to Zayn’s. “We can talk about it later.”

 

Zayn couldn’t stop himself. He fisted both hands in Harry’s ridiculously long curls and yanked their lips together. Zayn was wrong before, Harry didn’t do _everything_ slowly. He kissed with a passion. It took him no time at all to coax Zayn’s mouth open and slide his tongue in. Zayn couldn’t control himself. His hips were circling Harry’s, pushing their erections together. Harry’s hands dug into Zayn’s hips.

 

Zayn wasn’t sure, but he thought he heard Harry growl.

 

“Zayn!” His mother was home. And about to walk into his room.

 

The door swung open.

 

“Zayn. Oh! I didn’t know you had company…” Zayn’s eyes widened and he couldn’t catch his breath. He buried his head in Harry’s neck. He felt Harry rub soothing circles on his lower back.

 

“Sorry, mom.” He mumbled. It was hard to talk with his little fangs still poking out.

 

Zayn felt his own blush creep up his face, he must look like a tomato by now. The only person he ever had in his room was Liam. And they definitely never did this. His mom was going to kill him, or Harry, or both.

 

“Relax, Love.” Harry whispered. “You’re burning up.” His hand kept moving.

 

“Just wanted to see if you wanted to eat on my dinner break with me… But you’ve got a… friend over.” Her voice beamed. “That’s great, darling!” Zayn could hear his mom smile. Was she not aware what she had just interrupted?

 

Zayn had never been one to bring people up to his room. This was his private lair. His most private desires and thoughts were kept here. Liam was the only exception. Well, and now Harry.

 

“Umm, not tonight.” He answered, his head still buried in Harry’s neck. He licked the corner of his mouth, tasting the left-over blood. He let out a small groan.

 

“Zayn.” Harry tutted at him but didn’t stop his hand from rubbing up and down Zayn’s back.

 

He flicked his tongue over his pointy new teeth.

 

“Maybe another night.” She mentioned. “Unless your friend would like to come too…” She hinted for an introduction.

 

“Hi.” Harry’s voice vibrated through Zayn’s chest. “I’m Harry.” Zayn could tell he was smiling. “I’d shake your hand, but Zayn seems to have attached himself to me.” He was making fun of their situation.

 

“I can’t really face my mom with blood all over my face and a raging hard on, now can I?” Zayn whispered in Harry’s neck.

 

“I suppose not, Love.” Harry’s tongue flicked Zayn’s ear.

 

“No, no! No need to get up, stay right like that.” Tricia blurted. “I’m just glad Zayn’s finally found a friend, other than Liam.”

 

Zayn rolled his eyes. His mom was being so obvious.

 

“Well… I’m going in for my shift. See you in the morning?” It seemed as though she was asking Harry.

 

Zayn felt a small nod.

 

This could not have gone any worse if Zayn had written up his worst fantasy about his mom walking in on him and someone.

 

“Please, go back to whatever you were doing before. Just be safe.” She smirked.

 

“Don’t worry. I was just about suggest we...” Zayn could tell Harry had no idea what to do. “Watch a film.” Harry’s deep voice vibrated through Zayn’s chest again.

 

Zayn gripped Harry’s t-shirt. He felt Harry’s hand slide a little further up his back.

 

“Don’t…” Zayn whispered.

 

“Tell your mom bye.” Harry spoke directly into Zayn’s ear.

 

Zayn did as he was told.

 

“Have a good shift.” Zayn still had to mumble around his fangs.

 

“Bye, boys.” He heard his mom walk down the stairs.

 

Zayn was only a little freaked out. You know, he just had fangs grow from his gums and he just drank blood from a person he’d been seeing in his head for months now, who just shows up and, oh yeah, is his mate. Zayn felt he was obligated to be a little freaked out.

 

“You can’t just... I need… We can’t… Don’t leave?” Zayn pleaded as he pulled back to look in Harry’s eyes.

 

“I’m not.” Harry completely stopped touching Zayn.

 

Zayn wanted to cry.

 

“They won’t go away.” He grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled it towards his mouth.

 

“You’re hungry.” Harry drug his thumb over one of Zayn’s fangs. Zayn bit into the meat of his fingertip.

 

“I can’t make it stop.” He licked over Harry’s thumb.

 

“It’ll stop when you’re full.” He stroked Zayn’s cheek with his other thumb. The one that didn’t have Zayn’s mouth attached to it.

 

“What if I take too much?” He whimpered but continued to suck Harry’s blood from his thumb.

 

“You won’t…” Harry smiled. “That’s not what you’re hungry for.” He wagged his eyebrows.

 

Zayn didn’t know what else he could possibly be hungry for. All he could think about was Harry. His soft, but firm, body beneath his own, his hands, his face. His blood in his mouth, now running through his veins.

 

Zayn got it, he was hungry for Harry.

 

“They’ll go away...” Harry kissed beneath Zayn’s ear. “When you get off.” His warm breath right in Zayn’s ear.

 

”You gonna help with that?” Zayn squirmed, his erection had reached the level of discomfort.

 

“Mmmhmm.” Harry palmed Zayn through his tight black jeans. “Tell me what you want.” Harry murmured against Zayn’s neck.

 

Zayn shivered at Harry’s tongue on his sensitive skin. He let Harry’s thumb fall from his mouth. The fang mark immediately sealed closed. He closed his eyes at the feeling of Harry’s palm against his cock.

 

“Your mouth.”

 

“That it?” Zayn felt Harry stretch the collar of his shirt before lightly licked at the newly exposed skin.

 

Zayn swallowed. “For now.”

 

Harry grinned like a cartoon character. His face almost split in two it was so big.

 

“I can give you that, Love.” He twisted one of Zayn’s nipples.

 

Before Zayn knew what was happening, Harry had them flipped over and Zayn’s pants thrown across the room.

 

“Do you promise you won’t die today?” Harry nosed along Zayn’s thigh.

 

“I might die if you don’t touch me soon.” He thrust his hips, his cock bounced against his belly.

 

Harry wrapped his fist around Zayn’s base and applied the slightest bit of pressure. Zayn groaned.

 

“Promise me.” Harry almost commanded.

 

Again, Zayn did as he was told.

 

“I won’t die. I promise.” Zayn half begged and half something else, he couldn’t tell what.

 

“Good.” Harry spoke into Zayn’s thigh.

 

Zayn felt two fangs pierce through his skin. His hips thrust up with wild abandon. He heard Harry moan and felt him move his hand around his cock. After that, it was lights out.

 

Zayn had blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill, my tumblr's still there and I'll see you in 2 weeks.


	5. Vampire Diaries

**Niall**

From: Harry

Does Eleanor have a number?

To: Harry

Yeah, you need her?

From: Harry

Just have some questions.

 

Harry felt bad, he really did. Niall had traveled all this way to help him find his mate. But it wasn’t Niall’s help he needed. Eleanor had gone through the same situation. And he was really just hoping she could explain why Zayn was currently passed out from Harry barely even pumping his cock twice.

 

Harry sat there on Zayn’s bed with Zayn’s head in his lap. He was distractedly running his fingers through Zayn’s hair while he decided if it was best to call Eleanor or text her. She had to be at least 600 years old... she had to have a preference, right?

 

While Harry debated with himself over the best method to contact Eleanor, an unknown number popped up on his phone. He thumbed to answer.

 

“Hello?” It was more of a question.

 

_“Harry!”_ Harry imagined her face beaming. _“How’d it go? Tell me everything.”_

 

Harry smiled to himself at Eleanor’s enthusiasm. How she could be so optimistic about his and Zayn’s relationship working when her own didn’t was beyond him.

 

“Went okay, I guess.” He twirled a strand of Zayn’s hair around his fingers.

 

_“Uh oh… What happened?”_

 

“Dunno.” Harry mumbled into the receiver. “We talked a bit.”

 

_“Talked a bit, that’s what you’re going to call it?”_ Eleanor laughed at him.

 

“What! We started off talking…” A blush crept up Harry’s cheeks.

 

_“Started?”_

 

Harry wasn’t sure how much he wanted Eleanor to know about what had happened between he and Zayn. But he did need to make sure that Zayn wasn’t dying or anything right now so he decided to tell her all of what happened.

 

“Okay, Eleanor. I’ll tell you, but just let me get it all out before you tell me I’ve messed up, alright?”

 

_“Depending on what you’ve done, I can’t promise you that, Harry.”_ Eleanor sounded serious.

 

“I didn’t change him.”

 

“ _Harry…”_

 

“Would you let me get this out? I need your help, Harry almost grunted.

 

_“Fine, shutting up.”_

 

Harry ran his palm over Zayn’s cheek. To make sure he was still breathing, but mostly because he liked the buzz he felt pass between their skin.

 

“We talked, I asked him how old he was, when his birthday was. You know, the basics. By the way, thanks for telling me he only has three weeks, El. Real ace of you.” Harry’s voice rose a bit, as he rambled on, so he focused on Zayn’s skin to calm himself back down. “I asked him if he wanted to change, he told me he couldn’t think because he wanted to bite me. And I let him. The-”

 

_“Harry.”_ Eleanor interrupted him.

 

“Ah ah!” Harry scolded. “You’ll get your turn at the end.”

 

Harry knew he shouldn’t have let Zayn bite him, or drink as much of his blood as he did. But Zayn was his mate and whatever he wanted, Harry was going to let him have. He had sealed Zayn’s fate of being turned or choosing to die all together.

 

“So, he bit me, and drank a bit of my blood.” Harry intentionally didn’t tell her how much he’d let Zayn drink. “We…stopped talking. His mom walked in, I think she knows what I am—just a thought—and he asked why he couldn’t make the fangs go away, and why he couldn’t make it stop.” Harry was still rushing through this. “I told him it would all stop when he got off.”

_“Harry, you didn’t,”_ she whispered.

 

“I bit him. And when he…” Harry coughed. “ _Came_ …he blacked out and I just really need you to tell me he’s going to be okay… Because he still hasn’t woken up.” Harry started to panic. “Just please, tell me he’ll be alright.”

 

_“He’ll be alright, you overwhelmed his senses a bit… but he’ll wake up.”_

 

Harry exhaled the breath he’d been holding.

_“But Harry, don’t you’ve realize what you’ve done?”_

 

“Not really, no, he admitted.

_“No one else will be able to change him. You’ll have to do it.”_

 

Harry shook his head. That can’t be, he won’t change his beautiful boy.

 

“That’s rubbish. I’ve done nothing,” he whispered.

 

Zayn was still passed out in Harry’s lap. Harry really needed him to wake up. He needed to see Zayn's golden eyes to calm himself all the way back down. The wonderful buzz wasn’t enough.

 

_“You’ve tied your blood to his, Harry. He’s a Halfling **and** your mate, there are different rules. If I thought you were going to lose your head, I would have never let you go with him!”_ Her voice was bitter with irritation

 

“I didn’t mean for it to happen!” Harry defended himself. “He’s very _persuasive,_ ” he mumbled as an afterthought.

 

_“Oh, Harry.”_ Her voice was fond but Harry could still detect a hint of disappointment.

 

“Can I fix it?” He was still mindlessly stroking Zayn’s cheek. “Do I have to do it now? I wanted us to be the same age.” He sniffled a bit.

_“You can wait. But it’ll have to be you that does it.”_

 

“That’s it? No explanation or anything, just I have to do it.” Harry felt himself getting angry again, his cheeks flushing at his own stupidity.

 

_“I told you, you’ve tied your blood to his. If you wouldn’t have fed from him too, there wouldn’t be a problem.”_

 

“Hey! I never said I fed from him!” Harry petulantly retorted.

 

Harry’s rise in volume caused Zayn to stir. He nuzzled into Harry’s crotch and moaned.

 

_“You expect me to believe that you didn’t feed from him while you were getting him off? Please, Harry. I’ve been in your situation, you fed from him.”_ Harry knew better than to think she’d believe that. His cheeks reddened with embarrassment for even trying to deny it.

 

Harry sat completely still. He wasn’t ready for Zayn to be awake after all. He’d have to explain that he just basically ended Zayn's life because he couldn’t keep his fangs to himself.

 

“Fine, I fed from him. You said I have time, I can wait?”

 

_“I wouldn’t wait much longer than his birthday if I were you. I don’t know how much blood you let him drink, but I’m sure it was more than you should have…” s_ he trailed off.

“Probably so.” Harry swallowed.

 

_“If you want him to make it until his birthday, you’re gong to have to feed him.”_ She alluded to something, Harry’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

 

“I don’t know what you mean, El. Be specific.” The real reason Harry had never changed anyone wasn’t that he was afraid he’d be a shit maker. It was because he didn’t understand the mechanics of it. When Niall had changed him, he didn’t remember any of it. It had all felt like he went to sleep and woke up from a regular dream, except he woke with a searing pain in his gums and the insatiable desire to drink blood.

 

_“He’s going to need to feed from **you**. Probably daily sense you let him drink enough now to black out.”_

 

“I don’t need you judging me. I already feel bad about it.”

 

_“I know, I’ve been there before, don’t forget that,”_ she sighed.

 

Zayn was moving around again. Most likely on his way back to consciousness.

 

“Guess I have to go furniture shopping now,” Harry grumbled.

 

Eleanor laughed across the line before she hung up.

 

“Who’s going furniture shopping?” Zayn slowly sat up, his voice thick with sleep. “What happened?” He rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

 

Sleepy Zayn was the best version Harry had seen yet. His hair was all fluffy and his eyes were soft. Harry looked at him with an expression so fond, his face almost hurt.

 

“I bought a house,” Harry blurted.

 

“Like, right now?” Zayn furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

 

Harry laughed. “You’re cute when you wake up. You’re all soft and fluffy.” He cupped Zayn’s neck.

 

“Don’t really remember going to sleep though…”

 

Zayn rubbed his hands over his face. Harry realized he genuinely liked that sound Zayn’s beard made against his own palms.

 

“Well… You didn’t really go to sleep,” Harry started to explain. “You sort of blacked out.” He shrugged.

 

“From what? All I remember is we kissed and… Oh.” Zayn stared down at his bed. Harry watched Zayn turn red.

 

“Don’t be embarrassed, Love.” Harry tilted Zayn’s chin towards him. “It was a lot for you to handle.”

 

Zayn brought his hand to his teeth. He rubbed his index finger across his top teeth. His fangs were gone.

 

“They’re gone?” Zayn asked.

 

Harry grinned and nodded.

 

“So, I… came?”

 

Harry nodded again.

 

“Your mouth must be something else, because I don’t remember a second of it.” Zayn seemed concerned.

 

“We didn’t get that far.” Harry smirked. “I’m afraid I wasn’t playing fairly with you, Love.”

 

“You didn’t play fairly?” Zayn raised an eyebrow in question.

 

Thinking back on it, Zayn came the second Harry’s fangs pierced the skin of his thigh. Harry was a bit worried that Zayn’s cock was actually exploding when he came. He still had yet to decide the best way to tell him they’d have to clean the come off his ceiling. Harry really shouldn’t have bit him. But he can’t bring himself to regret it.

 

“Not at all.” Harry pulled Zayn closer with a wicked grin.

 

“Did you… get off?” Zayn’s lips moved against Harry’s as he spoke.

 

“You were great, Little Bear.” Harry pressed a light kiss to Zayn’s lips.

 

Zayn hadn’t done much other than lie there and jizz all over the ceiling. But, Harry could deal with that later. All he wanted to do now was get to know Zayn.

 

Harry felt Zayn’s lips curl into a smile. “I wanna show you something.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, this is going to be that last chapter for awhile. I'm working on an assignment and the characters have started crossing over to works they don't belong. I just need to take a step back from this for an extra two weeks or so. But you are all more than welcome to bug me on my tumblr if you have questions you just NEED answered.
> 
> I'm not abandoning this fic... there will be updates, I just can't promise when.
> 
> tumblr @hmarieme


	6. Once Upon A Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now you find out more!

Eleanor had forgotten how much she loved watching a pull unfold.

 

It made her a little sentimental for her own mate. _But_ it had only been fifty years since she’d last seen Louis, it’d be at least another seventy-five years before she’d see him again.

 

She’d seen Harry’s expression before he’d turned green.

 

Eleanor would always remember that feeling. The one that told her Louis was just around the corner. That awful feeling where your stomach drops, and you just _know_ you’re not going to make it somewhere on time.

 

She’d been having that feeling for a little over 350 years now. Harry’s pull to Zayn was so strong, she’d been feeling that drop all afternoon. Eleanor assumed Niall was affected by Harry’s pull too, he’d decided to go back to the hotel instead of hanging around with Eleanor.

 

\- - -

 

_“Eleanor, my dear!” the bartender sat a glass of red wine in front of one of his most loyal patrons. “What are you going to be doing this evening?”_

_Eleanor shrugged, her long brown hair cascaded over her shoulder. “Maybe I’ll go for my pull tonight.” She said it as if it were no big deal. “What about you, Paul? Any big plans.” She sipped her wine._

_“Nah, keeping you lot in line. Same as usual.” He eyed the rest of the familiar vampires at **The Tavern**._

_“All work and no play makes Paul a very grumpy boy.” She patted her tiny hand against his massive tree-trunk of an arm._

_“You really going for your pull tonight?” He focused on Eleanor’s face. “You’re always on and on about how you never wanted it.”_

_“Ehh, I’ve grown bored.” She had a wicked grin._

_Eleanor had grown bored. She’d been hovering around London for roughly two hundred years. Eleanor hadn’t come across a single human she found worthy of being turned. Eleanor had gone so far as to join the vampire council to fill her time._

_And then she heard it. The most boisterous laugh she’d ever heard. And yet, she wasn’t annoyed by it. She was intrigued. Not only was Eleanor at ease, she felt at home. This boy would be her exact opposite. Where Eleanor was tall, rod-thin, and quiet. This boy was short, well muscled, and… very loud._

_He was surrounded at the table by a group of men, human and vampire alike. He was the center of attention. Eleanor noticed his deep blue eyes swimming with the attention. His chestnut brown hair jutted out every which way so he’d flick his head to keep it in its place of disarray._

_Eleanor’s long dead heart clenched. That boy was her mate._

\- - -

 

Louis didn’t answer Eleanor’s call. It was no surprise, really. She’d only called to hear his voice even if was just his simple “You’ve reached Louis.” That he’d used as his outgoing message for the last fifteen years.

 

It wasn’t Eleanor’s business how many other people had Louis’ number, she’d hoped it was only for her.

 

Eleanor waited for the little beep before she began. “Hey, love. I witnessed a pull today and I’m just a bit unsettled. Just wanted to hear your lovely voice.” She paced around her living room, decorated all in shades of blue. “Oddly enough,” Eleanor laughed. “It was your fledgling’s fledgling whose pull I witnessed. He’s gotten himself into quite the predicament. I really think you’d like him; he’s a lovely young man. Okay, love. I’m going to go, you don’t have to call back. But, it would be nice.” Eleanor hadn’t intended for it to sound like she was guilting him into calling her back. She hoped he didn’t take it that way.

 

\- - -

 

_Eleanor wasted no time. She held her head high and stalked over to the boy. She cleared her throat once she stood right behind him._

_“Ehem” Eleanor taped his shoulder. He was warm._

_He was human._

_“Can I help you, my dear?” His eyes squinted, he used his whole face to smile at Eleanor._

_“Yes, love.” Eleanor crossed her arms behind her back. “You can tell me your name.”_

_“Name’s Louis, Louis Tomlinson.” His eyebrow raised and he looked Eleanor up and down. “And who might you be, dear?” He extended his small hand._

_Eleanor placed her fingertips in his palm and watched as he slowly drew her pale hand to his mouth. Once his lips touched the skin of her hand, she knew this was her mate. Her skin felt warm for the first time in over two hundred years, and her heart clenched again._

_She couldn’t tell if Louis felt it too. His lips lingered against her hand, she felt his lips curl into a smile._

_“Eleanor Calder.” Louis finally let go of her hand. “Would you do me the honor of walking me home?” She arched her eyebrow at this odd boy. “Can never be too sure about what’s lurking in the darkness…” She trailed._

_“Right you are, and it would be my honor to accompany such a fine lady home.”_

\- - -

 

Louis’ outgoing message wasn’t enough to settle her stomach. She’d still felt anxious and like Louis was just around the corner.

 

But that was impossible.

 

\- - -

 

_Eleanor was completely fascinated by Louis. He told her about his entire life, his family, and most importantly how he ended up in the tavern that night._

_“You came from two towns over…Just because you felt like you needed to be here?” Louis had felt a pull too, but that was impossible. Louis was human. Something was wrong._

_“It was the strangest thing. My friend’s and I were all talking about having drinks. And I ended up here.” He shook his head. “I’m not complaining though. You’re lovely.” Louis laced his fingers with Eleanor’s._

_Eleanor tried to pull her hand away, if she could tell the temperature difference, surely Louis could as well._

_“Do you now what I am?” She asked, her voice full of curiosity and concern._

_“Beautiful.” Louis stopped walking._

_Eleanor felt a blush creep up her neck all the way to her cheeks. “Besides that.” She smiled at his compliment._

_Eleanor squared herself straight across from Louis. Her eyes fascinated by the way her hand seemed perfectly laced with Louis’_

_“I haven’t the slightest idea what you are if not beautiful.” Louis free hand cupped Eleanor’s cheek._

_“Do you believe in vampires?” Despite her best efforts, Eleanor leaned into Louis’ touch._

_“How could I not? I’m currently walking one home.” Half of Louis mouth raised in a smirk._

_“How did you know?” Eleanor’s eyes widened in fear, had the other humans realized she was a vampire?_

_Eleanor went through her entire evening, she’d been careful not to move too quickly. She paced herself with her glass of wine. And she interacted in a normal manner with Paul and his regular patrons._

_Louis could tell Eleanor was worried she’d done something wrong._

_“My mother prepared me for a day like this.” He moved his hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. “A day when I’d be touched and feel like my skin was burning. A day when I’d feel like I found my home.”_

_Eleanor smiled at that. Louis had felt the pull too. But one thing still remained. He was human._

_“How could your mother have known?” Eleanor began walking again. They were so close to her home._

_“She claimed my father told her.”_

\- - -

 

Eleanor had just poured herself a glass of red wine when she heard a soft tap against her front door. Niall must have finished talking to his mate.

 

“You’re more than welcome to let yourself in, Niall.” She shouted on her way back into her living room.

 

The knock rang out again.

  
Eleanor sighed and sat her glass on the coffee table as her calf brushed past on the way towards the door.

 

If Eleanor were less busy scolding Niall for interrupting her wine time, she’d have noticed the pull in her stomach was stronger. It wasn’t residual from Harry and Zayn. If only Eleanor had been paying attention, she wouldn’t have been so caught off guard when she threw her front door open.

 

“Wouldn’t it be _your_ fledgling’s, fledgling’s, fledgling?” Louis wrapped his arms around Eleanor’s waist. “Or did I miss a fledgling somewhere?”

 

“Well…” Eleanor smiled as he lifted her from the ground. “If you’re going to be technical about it, yes.” She squealed, unintentional of course, as Louis walked them both over her threshold and kicked the door closed with his heel. “ _Louis_.” Eleanor breathed in her favorite scent in the world.

 

He’d come back.

 

\- - -

 

_The first time Eleanor saved Louis, it was from a grossly underfed vampire. She couldn’t even remember the man’s name. Eleanor watched him stalk Louis down **The Tavern’s** back alley. By the time she caught up to them, the vampire had a hand around Louis’ throat and his fragile, human body pinned against a brick wall._

_Eleanor’s body reacted on instinct alone. Her legs, arms, and fangs all acted on their own. She flew towards the unknown vampire and twisted his head right off._

_It was that same night Louis had told Eleanor he never wanted to be turned._

_He just wanted to be with Eleanor._

_Eleanor’s heart clenched again. He didn’t want to stay with her forever._

\- - -

 

“What are you doing here?” Eleanor’s face was still buried in Louis’ neck. Eleanor squeezed her arms tighter, her best attempt to keep him from leaving again.

 

“You sounded…” Louis trailed, his head angled to the side in thought, “distraught in your message. I was concerned.” Louis’ thumbs rubbed small circles against Eleanor’s lower back.

 

“Ugh!” Eleanor pushed away from Louis—his face full of mischief. “I was not _distraught_.”

 

Louis pulled his hands up, “I’m sorry.” He started forming air quotes, “’unsettled.’”

 

“Niall’s fledgling got his pull, right in front of me tonight. It just made me—“ Eleanor crossed her arms. “Sometimes I just need to hear your voice. It makes everything better.”

 

Louis’ eye sparkled at the mention of his line. He knew Eleanor would introduce him to them… All of them.

 

Louis was ready this time. He knew it.

 

“But you’re here.” Eleanor jumped back into Louis’ arms. “With me. Everything’s going to be fine now.” She pecked his cheek. “How’d you get here so fast?”

 

Louis never strayed too far from Eleanor. She had no idea. Their entire life together, he’d never been more than a couple hours away. He just needed to feel independent. But he was didn’t need that anymore.

 

He needed Eleanor.

 

“I’m not just here, my love.” Louis pulled Eleanor’s face away with both hands. His nose rested gently against hers.

 

“Oh? What else are you?” Her eyes beamed.

 

“I’m home.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell at me and/or give opinions and helpful thoughts, my tumblr is hmarieme


End file.
